


A Part of Nature

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Feels, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Service Top, Virgin Luke, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke goes into heat unexpectedly, and alpha!Han is assigned the task of getting him off the base to safety and then…getting him off. A sex holiday in the woods ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of Nature

Was there _one_ thing that had gone right on the base today? Leia scowled at her datapad, which showed her that personnel were checking in late, equipment wasn't being delivered where or when it should, and machines were breaking all over the base – and looking at the detailed reports, it appeared that most of these malfunctions were not normal wear-and-tear, but instead caused by frustrated users hitting buttons too hard or breaking levers. 

Stationed at her monitor in the command center, Leia looked at the data in her hand, then handed the datapad to C-3PO, asking him, “Can you run a diagnostic on this? I just find it hard to believe that everyone is screwing up this badly today.” 

C-3PO checked the datapad over, then reported, “I am afraid that the information presented here is quite accurate. The base is running at seventy-three percent of its usual efficiency.” 

“Then I need you to help me find out what's causing this upset. Check around and report back to me.” Leia took her datapad back, glanced at it, and added, “Find Luke, too. He was supposed to check in with me an hour ago.” She directed her attention at the monitors, where patrol reports were coming in...sporadically. 

“Oh, Master Luke is still in the barracks, I'm afraid,” C-3PO replied. “He was feeling very ill this morning.” 

Leia froze, then slowly turned back to C-3PO. “Ill in what way?” 

“He did not have a specific explanation. He said he felt nauseated and feverish. I begged him to visit the infirmary, but he simply refused to get out of bed.” 

If Leia didn't know better, she would have had a very specific suspicion about what was going on today on the base...but it was impossible. Luke wouldn't have put everyone in danger that way. “Threepio, has Luke said anything to you about his suppressants? Did he lose them, or does he refuse to take them?” 

“What suppressants are those?” C-3PO asked. 

“Oh, no.” Leia quickly brought up Luke's personnel file on her monitor. It soon became apparent: Luke had never been issued suppressants. How could this have happened? Thinking back on it, she realized Luke _had_ joined the Alliance rather abruptly, and during a turbulent time. Between his arrival, the Battle of Yavin, and the rebels' subsequent hasty evacuation, it just hadn't seemed like a priority to anyone at the time, to make sure that Luke was issued suppressants – a standard procedure for all omegas in the Alliance, to prevent the disruptions that were bound to happen when they went into heat. 

Another review of her datapad confirmed: the personnel who were showing up late, damaging equipment, and being written up for insubordination were nearly all alphas. Certain now about what was causing all the unrest, Leia ordered C-3PO, “Go to the barracks and make sure Luke is alright. If there's anyone hanging around him, shoo them away. Got it? I'm going to look for Han.” 

Unsurprisingly, Leia found Han holed up in the Falcon, working with Chewie on some minuscule maintenance issue with the reserve power cells. “Why aren't you at your post?” she said, arms folded, her expression indicating that no answer would be satisfactory. 

“Forget it, Princess. There's an omega somewhere about to go into heat and they're stinking up the whole base; I ain't leaving the Falcon until the whole thing blows over.” 

“Well, it's too bad you feel that way, because the stinky omega is Luke.” 

Han dropped his hydrospanner. Of course he'd known that Luke was an omega – everyone knew what everyone else's secondary gender was; suppressants only prevented heats, they didn't mask anyone's scent. And yeah, Han might have thought of it once or twice, maybe flirted with Luke here and there, but he'd kept his hands to himself. His policy was always to make his interest clear, then back off and wait to be approached. It was more fun that way. And Luke had sometimes seemed like he’d wanted to approach; Han figured he would just have to be patient, that Luke was probably waiting for some voice in his head to tell him to go for it. 

“He say something about me?” Han asked, clearing his throat and picking up his hydrospanner with agonizing casualness, like he'd meant to drop it. 

“No,” Leia replied. “But we have a problem, and I think you're the best person to solve it.” 

“Ha ha, I see where this is going, and the answer is ‘No.’ Luke's given me enough trouble already. It's because of him I'm here slogging along with the Alliance, instead of living free and stacking up the credits like I could be.” 

“I assure you, we are all eternally grateful for your sacrifice,” Leia deadpanned, “but it's too late to stop Luke from going into heat. Some alpha is going to have to deal with it, and I believe you're the most sensible candidate.” Han kept working, his back turned to her. She sighed, “All I’m asking is for you to get Luke somewhere far enough away that he won't be mauled by every alpha on this base, keep him safe, and...take care of his heat. Is that so difficult? So beyond your capabilities?” 

Leia was obviously pushing his buttons, trying to threaten his pride, if she couldn't appeal to his sense of duty. Still, he considered her proposal for a few moments, albeit with his back still to her. 

Having run out of options, Leia pointed out, “If you don't do it, another alpha will have to.” 

At which point Han immediately said, “I suppose I could use three or four days of R-and-R.” He uttered a long-suffering sigh for good measure. “No assignments for me while Luke's in heat, right? No patrols, no meetings?” As if there would be. 

“Of course not,” Leia confirmed. 

Han finally turned to face her, his crooked smile flashing for just an instant. Trying not to sound at all enthusiastic, he said, “Alright, you got yourself a deal.” 

“Good. Your R-and-R begins immediately. Go to the quartermaster and requisition a durashelter and some emergency contraceptive tablets, pack up all the food and supplies you'll need for six days in the wilderness, and then go get Luke out of the barracks. Take a skyhopper. And if any harm comes to him…” 

Han held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. “Worry not, Your Highness. I'll take good care of him. Incurring your wrath is at the bottom of my to-do list.”

 

***

 

In the barracks, Luke lay curled under a blanket, his every breath a soft groan. C-3PO watched over him, mostly fretting, but also delivering a sharp scolding to anyone who wandered into the room. Including Han, until C-3PO realized who he was. 

“Captain Solo, thank goodness you're here! Master Luke is very unwell, and the Princess—” 

Han put a hand up. “I know all about it, thanks. I'll take it from here.” 

Luke smelled delicious, though not yet irresistible. That was how these things went: an omega was always identifiable by scent, but they only began to draw attention to themselves in the days leading up to their heat, at which point alphas would behave around them rather like they'd walked by someone sitting down to a huge, delicious meal and suddenly realized that they themselves had not eaten all day. This is what had been going on with the suddenly clumsy, distracted alphas on the base. The mass hysteria was still to come; if an unbonded omega were to go into heat in an enclosed space like this, several alphas would probably be killed in the ensuing panic, and the omega's safety wasn't guaranteed either. The Empire banned omegas from military service entirely, but the Alliance could not afford to exclude such a large percentage of potential recruits, thus the policy of suppressants. Han respected the Alliance's progressive attitudes, letting omegas pilot starships and all that, but he'd known that he would be witness to an oversight like this one day. He just hadn't thought it would be Luke. 

“I'm sorry I didn't report in this morning,” Luke said. “I feel awful. I wouldn't be any use to you if I went out on patrol.” 

“That's fine, kid, no one's angry at you, but I've got to get you off the base.” 

“I'm sure I'm not contagious,” Luke said defensively. “I probably just ate something bad. I'll sleep it off and be fine tomorrow.” 

Han gave Luke a dubious look. That was clearly not what was happening here. It baffled him why Luke would say something like that. But there wasn't time to argue about it. “It's too bad you feel that way,” Han said, “but I've got orders to get you out of here. You and I are gonna take a little camping trip.” 

“Wha...?” Luke's mild protest died the moment Han scooped him up blanket and all, and instead turned to a pleased hum. Han couldn't help but chuckle at this – even the feistiest omegas found it hard to resist being benignly manhandled – but he sure as hell wasn't carrying Luke all the way back to the docking bay. He got him stood up and insisted that he could walk. Luke dropped the blanket and took two tentative steps forward. He was dressed only in a thin undershirt and shorts, so Han wrapped him in the blanket again before they made their way to the skyhopper. 

Luke had at least picked a good time of year to do this. It was early autumn on this world, and the temperate rainforest that surrounded the base for sixty miles on all sides was pleasantly warm, and as dry as it was going to get. Excellent weather for a brief exile. With a supine Luke piled in the cargo hold on top of their food and supplies, Han piloted the one-man shuttle over the verdant canopy to a nice little spot he'd discovered a while ago on patrol. The journey took only a few minutes, though Han struggled every second of it, trapped as he was in such a small space with such a sweet-smelling omega. 

Han helped Luke out of the shuttle and walked him over to what would be their campsite. Though he was unwell, Luke could still appreciate the beauty that surrounded them: a waterfall tumbled fifty feet down into a crystal-clear lagoon, which was surrounded on all sides by smooth boulders. Birds sang unobtrusively in the moss-covered trees above. Sunlight filtered in through the canopy and sparkled on the water. 

“It's gorgeous,” Luke said softly, “but why did you bring me here when I'm sick?” 

Han sat Luke down on one of the massive rocks at the water's edge. “Kid, do you really not know what's happening to you?” 

Luke shook his head. 

“Your aunt and uncle, they didn't...say anything to you? About being an omega?” 

“They did, but I mean, not much, because I never went into heat. I think they were relieved, actually. They were always protective of me, but they would have really never let me go anywhere if I'd presented properly.” 

Han rolled his eyes and patted Luke gently on the back. “Alright, well, good for them that it was never their problem, but the thing is, you're presenting properly right now.” 

Dumbfounded, Luke gazed down at himself, as if he expected to suddenly see a different body there. He hadn't looked well to begin with, but his expression had been one of resignation. Now he seemed genuinely upset. 

“It's alright, kid, it's totally normal and you're gonna be fine. But I had to get you off the base, because you're gonna be a terrible distraction for the next few days.” 

Panic filled Luke's eyes as he finally understood what was going on. “You were sent here to mate me!” 

“Calm down. I'm gonna make my very best effort to not let anything happen that you don't want to happen. But right now I've got the luxury of putting off worrying about that for about another hour, while I get the shelter up and make some food. How are you doing, are you still feeling hot?” Luke nodded. “You think you'd feel better if you got in the water?” 

Luke looked down at the clear, shallow lagoon, never quite still as the waterfall poured into it. With effort, Luke stripped off his shirt and shorts and scooted down into the water. 

“Stay here, where I can see you,” Han ordered. “I'll be right over there, working on the shelter. Holler if you need me.” 

Clinging to the rock, Luke nodded silently once more and closed his eyes, enjoying the relief that the cool water provided. Han went to work. When he returned, he was a little sweatier for his exertions. As he got close, Luke looked him up and down with a new interest, but stayed quiet. He let Han pull him out of the water. “That do you any good?” Han asked. 

“Little bit.” 

“Think you could eat something?” 

“Like what?” 

“Just some soup? You really should eat.” 

“Worth a try,” Luke shrugged. 

The shelter was weatherproof, but Han kept the door open to let the breeze in. Inside, he had thrown several extra bedrolls and pillows down, so that Luke would be more comfortable. On top of the bedrolls he had spread towels. Other than that, the shelter contained little more than a satchel of food packets, two bowls to dump them into, and a hot coil to heat them up on.

Luke collapsed onto the bedrolls and dozed until Han presented him with a bowl of soup. He propped himself up on one elbow and ate slowly. 

“I feel a little better now,” he said. “But why does it have to feel like this?” 

“I suppose it's an early warning system,” Han mused. “Your body gives you a signal for a day or two, so you have time to get somewhere safe, before your actual heat comes on. Worked for you this time, huh?” 

Trailing his spoon through his soup, Luke said, “I don't want to have a baby.” 

“You won't.” Han pointed at the bowl. “I put a contraceptive tablet in there.” 

Luke looked at the bowl for several seconds, then lifted it up and downed the rest of the soup in three great gulps. 

“You'll get one for every meal,” Han reassured him. “You'll be fine.” 

Luke pushed the empty bowl away and rolled onto his back. “Are we going to be bonded, then?” 

“Not if you don't want to.” 

“Hm,” was all Luke said. Han waited in vain for a less ambiguous response. He wrung his hands; this was not how he preferred to go about things, but Luke was leaving him no choice. He crouched down, set the bowl aside, and settled next to the little nest that he’d created for Luke. For the both of them. “Ah, listen, kid, about that: before things get crazy, I gotta know: Do you...like me?” 

Luke turned to face Han, his eyes kind and soft. “Of course I like you. You saved my life, how can I not like you?” 

Han couldn’t help but favor Luke with a self-deprecating smile. “Yeah,” he said, “but I mean...look, we're gonna get pretty closely involved with each other for the next few days, and neither of us have much of a choice about it. I just need to know now, while you're still in your right mind, that you're okay with that.” 

Luke looked around, as if the correct answer would manifest somewhere in the shelter. “Are _you_ okay with it?” 

“Don't...” Luke was looking to him for guidance, and Han was happy to provide it, later, in a physical way, but he refused to convince Luke of anything. “It matters more how _you_ feel,” he said gently. 

Luke put his hand over his face. “I don't want you to think I'm just some kid who has a crush.” 

“Okay, well, I don't want you to think I'm just some creep who's taking advantage of you!” Han's voice was high and tense. 

Luke had just about had enough of this. He felt awful and he wasn’t interested in navigating an awkward conversation right now. In his frustration, he yelled, “Okay, so maybe we just like each other, then!” 

“Okay!” Han yelled back reflexively. Then, embarrassed, he stood up and turned away, leaning against the doorway of the shelter. 

Both men took deep breaths. Luke rolled over and curled up. “Fine, then,” he mumbled, and began to doze. Han went over the conversation in his mind, trying to make sure that they had reached the conclusion he thought they had reached. 

There was still a little daylight left. Han decided to go for a swim while Luke napped. He tired himself out, came back to the shelter, and ate a meal. He dried off, but it was warm enough that he didn't bother to get dressed again. Luke seemed to be sleeping peacefully; Han watched him while he ate, and grew increasingly inclined to go and lie down next to him. Setting his bowl aside, he simply laid himself down, naked, in the bed, close to Luke but not touching him, so as not to disturb his sleep. Within moments, however, Luke rolled over and snuggled close. Han put one tentative arm around him, and when Luke made a happy noise, Han pulled him even closer. His nose was in Luke's hair, and he breathed in, inhaling that scent that had distracted him all day. Now he was free to enjoy it all he wanted. He tilted his head so he could put his nose behind Luke's ear, then against the back of his neck. It all smelled exquisite; while it didn't provoke the desperate, violent urgency that Luke would soon conjure in him, it was definitely compelling. 

Han ran his hand as far up and down Luke’s body as he could reach. Luke’s skin was smooth and supple, with only the softest downy blonde fuzz over his pink little cock. He was so agonizingly pure; Han knew he was the first person to ever touch and smell this boy. In the next few days, this innocent little omega was going to be fingered and fucked and stretched and filled and turned into a flushed, sobbing mess, there was no doubt. But right now, he was just having his back and arms and neck touched for the first time, and it made Han’s guts churn.

Luke began to stir in his arms. Han waited to see if he would turn or roll over, or push Han aside, but he just yawned and snuggled closer. Han hugged him tight, the way omegas liked, and Luke hummed vaguely.

“You feeling any better?” Han asked.

“Mmm…sort of,” Luke said, after some thought. “I don’t feel like I’m going to throw up anymore, but now I kind of…ache all over.”

Han gave him a little squeeze, then suggested, “I could give you a rub-down.”

“Would you? That would be nice.” There was not a hint of lasciviousness in Luke’s voice. He was just innocently agreeing to let a naked and erect alpha touch him all over his body, so that he could feel better. His obliviousness made Han feel _filthy_.

Luke had no idea that his aches were meant to make him want to be handled by an alpha. In fact, all Han had to do was turn Luke onto his belly, then lie on top of him, pressing his chest to Luke’s back, and Luke cooed, “Oh, I feel better already.” Of _course_ he did.

Pulling himself upright, Han rested his weight on Luke’s thighs and began to give him a hard rub-down. The shelter was filled with shivery moans as he worked all the way from Luke’s neck to his calves with his strong hands, making sure to always keep some weight on him, somewhere. He was admittedly no expert at massage, but soothing an aching omega wasn’t really about precision. Which Han was thankful for, because right now, for him, it was mainly about fighting pangs of lust, struggling to retain control of himself. Just because he was infuriatingly aroused didn’t mean he couldn’t be considerate about it, and make Luke feel safe and cared for.

While he worked his way down Luke’s body to his soft rump, Han did take the opportunity to part that flesh and sneak a look at his opening. It was still tiny and tight and pale pink – a far cry from the sopping, greedy orifice it would become. Han leaned down, pressed his face between Luke’s cheeks, and gave it a tender kiss. Luke gasped at this, but Han just continued on his way like it had been nothing, squeezing and rubbing Luke’s thighs.

When his arms began to tire, he paused, to see what Luke would do. After a moment, Luke wriggled happily and groaned, “Thanks, I feel so much better now.”

Han rolled off of Luke and laid down alongside him. Luke turned onto his side so he could face Han, looking him up and down for the first time. He touched the hair on Han’s chest, petted it all the way down Han’s belly until he reached the fully erect, unsheathed alpha cock. He tugged curiously at it for a while, pulling the foreskin back up over the glans, watching the way it retracted again when he let go.

“It’s too big,” he said, as though he’d just completed a technical assessment. “I can’t—that can’t all go inside me.”

Han smiled. The truth was, Luke would soon be begging for all of it and more. But Han didn’t want to put him off by telling him that, so instead said, “We’ll see how you feel tomorrow. We don’t have to try to put it anywhere. Don’t be scared, okay?”

“I’m not scared!” Luke snapped, always affronted at such an accusation. Nonetheless, Han’s words put him at ease; he returned to stroking Han’s cock, craning his neck a little to get a closer look at it. Han ran one hand down Luke’s arm and side and hip until he reached the beautiful little omega cock, in its nest of blonde fuzz. It fit perfectly in Han’s palm, and it was rock-hard. He gave it short, firm strokes, and the foreskin made soft, wet sounds, which could be heard around Luke’s loud and ardent responses to Han’s touch.

Between Luke’s curious hands on him and the sweet omega scent coming off of him, Han was quickly losing control of himself. He wanted more; he wanted Luke’s mouth, wet and pink and open while he huffed and panted. He wanted desperately to put his own mouth over it, and devour all the lovely sounds Luke was making. He curled forward, bringing his face closer to Luke’s, and Luke seemed to understand and want it too; the moment the tip of Han’s tongue touched Luke’s, he exploded in orgasm, pumping thick ropes of come over Luke’s fingers and belly.

The feeling of such a big cock erupting in his hand set Luke off immediately after. A little clear spurt shot over Han’s wrist. A long, milky streak was now dribbling down Luke’s hip; Han grabbed a towel and cleaned them both up.

“I’ll bet you really feel better now,” Han said.

Luke confessed, quietly, “Uh huh.”

They talked some more, before Luke fell asleep again. Gradually, by asking lots of questions, Han confirmed what Luke had claimed earlier but what Han couldn’t believe was true: the kid knew almost nothing about what was happening to him. He knew that there were alphas and omegas and betas, and that omegas could get pregnant, but that was all. No one had ever talked to him about his body, and the things that would happen to it when he went into heat. No one had explained all the things he would feel and experience. Han had no idea how to make up for that at this point. He worried that if he got too specific about the wide variety of possibilities, it might frighten Luke, and he didn’t want to risk it.

But Luke’s being sheltered also meant he had no cultural context for this event. That could be a good thing. Han could turn this into an opportunity simply for mutual comfort and pleasure, rather than a grim ritual of submission and ownership. Despite his initial reluctance, Han was so very grateful to have been the one chosen to put his cock where Luke needed it, whenever he needed it, for the next several days. Any other alpha would have done a terrible job of it, and probably traumatized him.

Han consoled himself with the certainty that he could do this better than anyone else could. As Luke drifted to sleep in his arms, Han vowed that he would not have a reason to be afraid, and that allowed him to finally bring this frenzied day to a close and let sleep find him.

 

***

 

Han startled awake as Luke shook him in a panic. It was barely morning, and the thick, irrefutable scent of omega heat hung in the air.

“Han, wake up. Something happened in the night. I’m all wet.”

Barely conscious, Han struggled to resist falling immediately into a pheromone-induced, rutting delirium. This was it, the moment had arrived, and even though they’d spent the last day preparing for it, Luke seemed to have forgotten; he was confused and scared about what was happening to him.

“You’d better let me take a look,” Han said gently. He rolled Luke onto his belly and spread his cheeks, and sure enough, Luke’s hole was soaking wet. Luke whimpered at the touch of Han’s fingers, and Han took his hand away and moved back up to whisper against Luke’s ear, “Okay, _shh_ , _shh_ , you’re fine. You’re in heat now, it’s alright.”

Han found it too tempting to not return his attention to Luke’s lithe, redolent body, particularly his thighs and the cleft of his behind, which were smeared with his viscous slick. Entranced, Han fondled the dampest, softest parts of him, reverently caressing the sleek contours of his body and gawking at his quivering, untouched hole. It must have been _aching_ with the need to be filled. Han’s chest tightened as he thought once more about how Luke would never again be as pure as this, ever. It seemed a shame to spoil someone so perfect and innocent.

But as a fresh ache rolled through Luke’s body, causing him to writhe and whimper, it became clear to Han that he needed to dispense with any worthless notions about a virgin omega’s precious integrity. Luke was in agony, he needed what Han had to give, and Han should give it while counting himself lucky that the duty had fallen to him, not to some other alpha who would probably be too selfish to treat Luke with the veneration he deserved, giving away his first time.

Han shifted to one side and encouraged Luke to lie on his back. It just seemed like that would be nicer, for this occasion. He wanted to be able to look into Luke’s eyes, in case the noises he made, the reactions he had, were ambiguous.

Luke spread his legs and raised his hips without having to be prompted. That gave Han an idea, and he grabbed pillow to put under Luke’s rear end, to help make him more comfortable. It was time, now. Han kneed up, tucking himself under Luke’s smooth, trembling thighs. Luke arched his back and rolled his hips, rubbing his wet hole desperately against Han’s cock, which felt amazing but failed to satisfy either of them in the least, and only made it harder for Han to accomplish his task. He grabbed Luke’s hips, holding him down hard, just long enough to make a point. Then he took one hand away so he could aim his cock with it. With only the slightest push, the head sank easily into that pliant, juicy hole. Han then planted his hands on either side of Luke, looked down deeply into his eyes, and murmured some words of comfort as he slowly pushed the rest of his cock inside in one strong, steady thrust. Luke moaned as the tension left his body; he was so relieved to be filled with cock at last.

Luke’s eyes were big and round, his mouth appetizingly open and pink. Han felt silly for his earlier reluctance. Luke didn’t seemed ruined at all, in this moment. He just looked soft and resplendent and deserving of all the passion and tenderness in the galaxy. When they returned to the base, Han thought, Luke was going to stink of him. Everyone would know exactly what had happened, and every alpha in the place would burn with envy that Han had been the one to take Luke away, and to have serviced him all day and all night the whole time they were gone. This thought made Han smile.

Luke clung to Han, instinctively locking his ankles behind Han’s back, clutching his shoulders with an iron grip. “That’s good, sweetheart, hold on to me,” Han said, as he began to rock back and forth. Slow and generous, he did his best to soothe the need in Luke’s body, dragging his cock in and out of Luke’s eager hole, plunging into the center of him, the place where he was so very hungry. And all the while, his belly rubbed over the rigid button of Luke’s little cock.

His thrusts soon became percussive, as his hips slapped against Luke’s behind, forcing grunts out of them both. Han shoved his hand between their bodies and grabbed Luke’s hard prick, tugging it in time with his thrusts. “What do you need to come?” he growled. “Hm? What’s gonna make you come for me?”

With a series of hiccupping moans, Luke answered Han’s question right then, squirting into Han’s palm as he climaxed with an exquisite cry, pinned beneath Han, thrashing and wailing. His hole spasmed around Han’s shaft – but not around his knot, which was beginning to swell. It was nearly too late.

Han whispered tenderly, “Luke, sweetheart, help me get my knot into you. It’s gonna feel so good for you, but you’ve gotta relax your hole and push back against me, alright?”

Luke nodded, biting his lip. Oh, he wanted to be so good for Han. As Han began to push, it seemed for a moment like it wasn’t going to happen, like Luke might not be able to stretch that much for him. But with a soft, awed noise, Luke opened himself, and the knot popped inside. Han was caught, now, and coming so intensely, he feared he would break apart.

For most of the half-hour or so that he and Luke were tied, Han was only distantly aware that the universe existed and that he was in it – the things that mainly concerned him were Luke’s velvety inner walls, and the way they clung to his intermittently-pulsing cock.

Whenever he could manage to keep his eyes from closing in bliss, he gazed at Luke’s confused and vulnerable expression with reverence, as Luke learned what it felt like to have a knot inside him, to squeeze it’s unyielding girth with his body. Half out of his mind with pleasure, Luke clawed at him, making hungry, stuttering gestures as Han’s cock stimulated places inside him that he had not known existed an hour ago.

It was a feast for all Han’s senses; while the room was heavy with the sweat and salt and musk of their crazed coupling, Luke’s insides felt like liquid fire around his cock, and every tiny movement made obscene wet squelches, which excited Han even more than Luke’s wide, incredulous eyes and flushed cheeks.

With a final, miniscule spurt, Han softened a little, and his knot began to shrink. As Luke’s hole reluctantly gave up his cock, Han’s arms and legs gave out at last, and he flopped over and onto his back on the bedrolls. Luke didn’t even wait for him to get settled in before cuddling up. Han put an arm around Luke and hugged him close. Things got quiet.

In his post-orgasmic haze, with a sated (for the moment) omega snoozing on his chest, Han found it easy to drift to sleep. He moved in and out of consciousness for an indeterminate amount of time, reveling in the opportunity to not only relax and let his guard down, but to slumber leisurely – a rare treat, when so much of his life had been a cycle of long, anxious waking hours punctuated by collapses into scant, stolen hours of dreamless sleep.

And even when he was woken up, it was luxurious, because he was woken not by a chronometer or a klaxon, but by a warm, sweet-smelling boy who craved his attention.

Luke grasped at Han’s cock, nuzzled his face and neck, and said meekly, “I need that. I need it.”

Han raised one eyebrow. “You do, huh? Sure it’s not too big for you?”

Luke shook his head. “No, I need it.”

“Hmm, so eager for me again already.” Han was happy to see Luke easing into his wantonness, gradually embracing the idea of being an amorous little omega. Not that he had any right to tease Luke about being eager. His own cock was already lifting, ready for more work.

Han patted his hip, then opened his arms, as a way to invite Luke to climb on. Luke hesitated, staring at Han’s erection as though it would require substantial planning to interact with it effectively. But desire was overcoming any uncertainty he had, and a moment later he was straddling Han. He paused again, looking down, perhaps waiting for Han to put it in. Han shook his head to indicate that he would not do this, and instead said, with a smile, “Help yourself.”

Too desperate to demure, Luke gingerly reached behind him, grasped Han’s cock to steady it, and lowered himself onto it. Han’s eyes fluttered shut as he was engulfed by Luke’s slick heat. Luke began to bounce reflexively up and down on Han’s cock, though he didn’t seem confident that he was proceeding correctly. “What do I do?” he asked.

Han laughed and said, “You’re doing it, kid.” He put his hands on Luke’s hips, not to direct him, just to keep him secure and help him bounce. The muscles in Luke’s thighs clenched as he rocked up and down. His taut belly flexed every time his back arched in its sinuous rhythm. He was flushed all down his neck and chest, a gorgeous complement to the darkened peaks of his nipples. He glowed with perspiration, which defined every trembling muscle, highlighted every inch of smooth flesh. Damp strands of hair fell into his eyes as he panted and licked his lips. “It feels so _good_ ,” he breathed, each vowel drawn out and dripping with lust.

“Yeah?” Han said with a grin. “It looks good, too.”

Between Han’s hands where they gripped Luke’s sides, Luke’s little cock twitched, untouched. Han reached for it to stroke it, but stopped when he got a better idea: “Here, you show me how you do it,” he said.

Luke reached down, holding his hand in front of the glans, palm facing inward, and demonstrated for Han how he used just the tips of all four fingers and thumb to work his foreskin back and forth over the sensitive tip. Han felt silly now for the way he’d been doing it, gripping the shaft. It had never occurred to him to do it any other way, but now that he understood, he brushed Luke’s hand aside so he could do it himself.

“Ooh, yes, just like that,” Luke moaned, and began to roll his hips with increasing vigor.

Han feasted his eyes on Luke’s happy squirming. “That’s right, sweetheart. Do what feels good.”

Watching Luke work himself into a frenzy of pleasure was a mixed blessing, though, because being able to see all of him meant Luke was some distance away. Han found himself overcome by an urge to hold Luke close; he wanted that more than the sight of his magnificent body. So he held out his arms, encouraged Luke to fall forward into them. “Come here,” he said, “let me feel you.”

Luke did so delightedly, and lolled on Han’s chest, rubbing his face all over it, even nuzzling into his armpit to get more of his alpha musk, an odor omegas found at once comforting and arousing. Han could feel Luke’s hole pulsating, as he buried his face in Han’s scent. He tried to push himself back onto Han’s cock, but the way he was lying flat, he had no leverage, which made it awkward, so Han held him still and murmured, “You don’t have to work so hard. Let me give it to you.”

The urge to rut with abandon was throbbing in every fiber of Han’s being. He had worked so hard to maintain his self-control as long as he had. He was ready to give in now. He planted his feet on the floor and lifted his hips, pushing into Luke with solid, fluid thrusts. The only coherent objective Han was able to retain was to make sure he touched all the deep places inside Luke that made him moan and sigh. Soon, Luke could do nothing but take it, sprawled on top of Han, stupid with bliss, his soft, slick ring open and easily taking the thick alpha cock.

When Han felt his knot begin to swell, he dug his heels in and thrust even deeper, pushing his knot into Luke’s body and making him squeal. Now, instead of thrusting, Han rotated his hips, rubbing his knot all around inside, praising Luke, “You took it so well, so smoothly.” Luke whimpered and came, shivering in Han’s embrace as the sudden, prolonged rush of euphoria rolled through him in waves. Han felt his knot being rhythmically squeezed, and shuddered hard, grunting and growling through his own climax. “ _Ah_ , yes, you’re perfect, you’re perfect,” he cried with utter abandon.

When the most powerful, savage phase of his orgasm ended, Han realized that Luke had gone completely boneless above him. While Han’s cock continued to release smaller, less intense spurts, Luke kept on squeezing him, milking Han with his body, but he otherwise remained still. His whole weight rested on Han, which made it slightly more difficult to breathe, but which Han happily endured. Luke’s small, inexperienced body had worked so hard, was already exhausted from pleasure – though it was fated to endure so much more.

 

***

 

Day turned to night and night to day, all a blur as the two of them indulged their rapacious urges. They made love in every conceivable arrangement of limbs, sometimes determined simply by what was still comfortable when their arms and legs were so sore from their prior exertions.

Before, during, and after each filthy, ridiculous bout, Han did everything he could to keep Luke comfortable. He made sure Luke ate a little food and drank some water now and then, and every afternoon, when the day was at its warmest, and they were overheated and sticky from hours of wild, animalistic coupling, he took Luke into the lagoon. As they walked to the water, several loads worth of Han’s semen would trickle down his thighs. Standing under the waterfall, Han bathed him, washing his sweat-matted hair and rubbing him all over with a bar of soap, scrubbing the sweat and slick and come off of him, paying careful attention to his soft, sensitive little hole. (This, despite knowing that they would both be a complete mess again within an hour.) He also took the opportunity to give Luke lots of kisses, carefully exploring Luke’s mouth with his own, which was usually not feasible, so raucously were their bodies colliding most of the time.

After one of these baths, they were both sitting on one of the huge boulders in the sunshine, with Han drying Luke off with a towel. Luke was so quiet, so ridiculously submissive – Han found himself missing the feisty, petulant boy brimming with nervous energy that he’d come to know over the past several months.

As if he’d heard Han’s thoughts, Luke suddenly reached up, grabbed the towel that Han had been using to dry his hair, and tossed it aside. Then he grasped at Han’s cock with both hands, burying his face under Han’s chin, making little needy noises.

“You want it right now, huh?” Han said. Luke nodded against Han’s neck.

Han glanced at the soft, mossy ground behind them. “Why don’t we just lay the towels right here, then? It’s kinda nice to do it outside. Makes you feel like you’re a part of nature, I guess.”

Luke nodded again. He clearly did not care if they were on the ground or in the shelter or in a lava field or on an asteroid. He just needed to be seen to. He watched Han laying out both towels on the ground, then crawled over to kneel on them, presenting himself. He put his weight on his elbows at first, but as soon as Han got behind him, he dropped so his head and shoulders rested on the ground, displaying himself even more blatantly.

Han spread Luke’s cheeks, and found that, indeed, in the just the few minutes since he’d cleaned Luke up, he’d become soaked in fresh slick. He gave Luke the proper, pounding fuck he craved, though this particular time he was distracted by the breeze that caressed every part of him, and the occasional buzzing insect. It was so exhilarating, so liberating, to be out in the open, taking deep lungfuls of fresh, clean air, feeling the sun on his body as he made love to an omega who was shouting his deep gratification into the wilderness.

Soon, blinding pleasure rolled through his body once again, and he pushed his knot into Luke’s unresisting hole. Luke made a little fussy noise, and clasped his hands over his head – he seemed to find it embarrassing, how comfortably he was now accommodating Han’s girth. Han draped himself over Luke’s body and attempted to soothe him with kisses to the back of his neck, accompanied by a snug grind against the plush curve of Luke’s behind which, at last, provoked a wailing, gushing orgasm. Waves of hot pleasure swept their conscious thoughts away for some time.

As they both gradually returned to their senses, Han realized that this position was less than ideal for knotting. The sex itself had been hard enough on Han’s knees; if he had to go on keeping still like this, he would be in agony. He patted Luke’s flank and said, “Okay, which way do you want to go down? Do you want to lie on your belly or your side?”

Luke answered, “I have to pee.”

Han cringed. This was not the most convenient time for that. “Okay, no problem, uh…” He glanced around. It occurred to him that they really weren’t that far from the water. He leaned down, grabbed Luke around the waist, and hauled him up and back, so he was seated in Han’s lap. This had the side effect of burying Han’s knot even deeper inside, and Luke gasped.

“Now, you’ve got to move with me so you’re facing the lagoon.” Han held Luke tightly and guided the both of them about twenty degrees to the left. Then, he took Luke’s soft prick in his hand – not that Han would be any better than Luke at aiming it for the water, he just kind of wanted to be the one to hold it. He retracted the foreskin, resisting the urge to rub it up and down. “Okay, sweetheart,” he said, “go ahead.”

At first, it seemed like Luke might be too shy to do it. But Han knew it would be difficult to resist the urge, staring right at that waterfall. Sure enough, after half a minute, with a little grunt, Luke let go a steady stream that splashed into the water. He slowly relaxed against Han as he emptied himself.

Han thought his heart would burst. Of all the things to be doing, he had not anticipated this, which was even more crushingly intimate than the filthy, unhinged animal sex they’d been having for the last two days.

Gradually, Luke’s stream weakened, until the last trickle ran over Han’s fingers and down Luke’s thigh. Han held on to Luke’s cock for just a little while longer, as it was quite nice to hold; when he took his hand away, he wiped off those few drops on the corner of the towel. “Now are you ready to lie down?”

Luke indicated which direction he wanted to lie down in by beginning to fall over that way. Just as Han’s knot began to tug uncomfortably on Luke’s rim, Han grabbed him and they went down together.

They lay on their sides, Han curled around Luke, and after only a few minutes, Han was slipping out of Luke’s body, the shortest length of time they had been knotted together so far.

Han kissed Luke’s shoulder, rubbed his side, and asked, “You think that might have been the last time?”

“I don’t know,” Luke replied, not moving. “For the last three days, I haven’t felt like I know anything at all.”

That was fair. This was his first heat, after all.

“But I hope it’s not,” Luke went on. “It’d be nice to maybe do it once more.”

“It would be nice,” Han agreed, contemplating the fine, soft hairs that swirled across the back of Luke’s neck.

 

***

 

Han knew for certain that it was over when they bathed in the lagoon the next day: as he lovingly lathered Luke’s body, and as Luke returned the favor, their cocks remained defiantly soft. And neither of them minded. In fact, it was a relief. They continued to soap each other up, playing with each other’s slippery, slightly chafed pricks just above the surface of the water, but it was just a bit of fun that felt nice and was completely lacking in urgency.

The sunned themselves on the rocks, where Han noticed that Luke seemed a little melancholy. Or perhaps just still so uncharacteristically quiet; by now, Han thought he might have been back to his guileless, chattering, inquisitive self. But, Han supposed it made sense that an omega would, while recovering from their heat, suddenly recall all the mindless, lustful things they’d done and said, and be embarrassed about it. Maybe that’s what was going on. Han shifted so he was closer to Luke, their thighs touching. Pushing Luke’s hair tenderly behind his ear, he reassured him: “Pretty soon things will be back to the way they were. When we’re back on the base, they’ll get you on suppressants like everyone else, and things will just go on as normal. ”

Luke hunched his shoulders and looked away. “I don’t want to go back to normal,” he said. “I want _this_ to be normal.” He quickly clarified: “I mean, not the crazy stuff from the last few days, but like today has been.”

Han didn’t dare mention what had been going through his mind lately: the idea of chucking it all and running away somewhere with Luke. Just forgetting about the Rebellion, and finding some outer rim planet that the Empire didn’t bother with, someplace far away from the conflict. Luke had considerable talent, and his ambitions were pure and noble, but this war was just too big for him; he was going to get himself killed doing some foolish thing, trying to be a hero. And as for Han himself, well, could he be blamed if he wanted to flee to the life he knew best, before the Alliance could make a soldier of him, have him working for free like a sucker?

After what had just happened between them, the thought of living a modest, amorous life with Luke seemed like paradise – no matter what was happening in the rest of the galaxy, they would have each other.

But he knew better than to take a notion like this seriously. Luke and Han had duties now, serious responsibilities, and they would never be able to live with themselves if they just ran away. It was natural to be tempted, though. Everyone had those kind of thoughts about someone that…

…that they were...

Speaking of things Han didn’t want to mention aloud.

“I don’t know how long this war’s gonna go on,” he said, the cynicism returning to his voice after a long, blissful absence. “But maybe for now we should just consider each other a reward for a job well done when it’s all finally over.”

“You mean we shouldn’t be together until the Empire’s been defeated?”

“I’m saying we need to put the Rebellion first.” Han shook his head. “I can’t believe I just said that. But yeah. Then, after that, we can have whatever kind of normal we want. And anyway, what happened to that kid who wanted excitement and adventure? Tomorrow you’re gonna be back in your starship, fighting evil and all that stuff you love so much. Right?”

“I can want both,” Luke protested.

Han put a hand on Luke’s thigh, slid it down to grope his knee affectionately. “How about this: no one back at the base knows your heat’s over. Sometimes heats can last for five or six days. We can stay here another day, and do whatever you want to do. No one will suspect that we’re shirking. What do you say?” He gestured to the lagoon. “I could teach you how to swim.”

“Would you do that?” Luke’s face brightened, which immediately untwisted Han’s guts.

“Sure. How hard could it be? Anything you want.”

Luke sat up straight and considered the lagoon. “I suppose the Rebellion will survive without us for just one more day...”

***

Morning light streamed in through the canopy; the forest was alive with birdsong and insect noise, all to the rhythm of the wind in the branches. Cool breezes occasionally touched Han’s face as he disassembled and packed up the durashelter. Behind him, Luke was loading up the skyhopper with the rest of their supplies.

Han moved as if in a dream; everything he’d done this morning was completely mundane, but he had nearly forgotten what it was like to _not_ be naked and aroused. His clothes rubbed unpleasantly against his raw, overused cock, a constant reminder of the reverie from which he had so recently emerged.

When collapsed, the four-man durashelter could easily be lifted by two. Luke and Han loaded it into the cargo hold. And that was that. They were ready to return to the rebel base. Han gave Luke one last look up and down; he wore the clean clothes Han had packed, which were modest and fit well. His hair was tidy and his face expressionless. No one who saw him – and didn’t smell him – would think he’d ever been up to anything untoward in his life. He patted Luke on the shoulder, then closed the cargo hatch. “Well, off we go,” he said.

Han settled into the pilot’s seat of the skyhopper. Luke climbed into the jumpseat behind him. Before firing up the engines, Han turned around and said, “How do you feel, kid?”

Luke rested his head on the back of the pilot’s seat and reached out to put his hand over Han’s on the nav computer.

“I feel normal,” he sighed.

 


End file.
